


Safe & Sound

by SongOfTheFlame



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Spaghetti gets some of what's coming to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: Spaghetti finds B-52, luckily, B-52 has someone who cares about him this time.





	1. The Beginning

     When B-52 woke up it was cold. Without opening his eyes he rolled over and reached an arm out to both cling to Brownie and grab a blanket. Instead he found nothing, and that's when he knew something was wrong. He opened his eyes and immediately felt panic shoot through him.

 

      _No no no no no no no!_

 

     He bolted upright, making the bed creak in the process. His eyes darted around the run-down and cold room, a purely searing yet icy cold fear filling him. This couldn't be, he couldn't be. He couldn't do this, not again, oh god not again. Then the door creaked open and B-52 froze, eyes wide in fear and locked onto the red-haired and cruelly smiling figure who stepped in and looked down at him.

 

     "Good morning, my toy~"


	2. Prelude

~~~A Few Hours Earlier~~~

 

     "Everyone scatter!" Gingerbread yelled, "We'll regroup later!"

 

     B-52 felt Brownie grab his hand, pulling him out of the way of the Fallen's attack. They hadn't expected these Fallens to be that powerful, but turns out they had severely underestimated their foes; so now they had to run. Brownie then was surprised by B-52 yanking him close and wrapping his arms around him and launching into the air. Brownie held on tight to his boyfriend, as they soared through the sky, B-52 eventually landing in the forest, albeit clumsily. The mechanical Food Soul leaned on a tree after setting Brownie down, sliding to sit, out of breath. He had pushed himself hard to not only fly as fast as he could while carrying another Food Soul, but also had become worn out during the failed battle. Brownie sat down next to him

 

    "You okay B-52?" He asked, pursing his lips slightly, "You pushed yourself really hard."

 

    "I'm fine," He panted, "Are you alright? I saw you take some pretty nasty hits out there."

 

    "They looked worse than they were," Brownie replied, then paused and lowered his voice, "Do you hear that?"

 

     Footsteps.

 

    "None of the team went this direction," B-52 replied, voice now low.

 

    The footsteps got louder, both of them staring at the direction they were coming from. Then B-52 saw a flash of red and white. 

 

    _No. It couldn't be._

 

    But despite what B-52 desperately wanted to believe, Spaghetti stepped out through the bushes with a cruel smile.

 

    "Well well well, look what I've found here~"

 

    Brownie immediately jumped to his feet, standing in front of B-52, grabbing his gun, and whipping it around to point it at the Food Soul in front of them. B-52 on the other hand, was frozen in place with fear, starting to shake.

 

    " _Leave_ ," Brownie growled in an uncharacteristically harsh tone. It took all his self control not to shoot Spaghetti right there and then, but he knew he was in no shape to start a fight. Spaghetti seemed to know this too, and before Brownie knew it he had a fork pressed against his throat. B-52 jumped up shakily.

 

    "Don't hurt him!" He cried out suddenly. Spaghetti's smirk grew.

 

    "B... B-52, don't," Brownie croaked, the fork's points were digging into the skin of his throat now, just barely piercing skin, but making him let out a sharp whimper of pain. 

 

    "Uh uh uh!" Spaghetti taunted, "I'd be quiet if I were you, I don't think it'd be very good for anyone if my toy were to have to watch you die."

 

    "Brownie! B-52! C'mon lovebirds where'd ya go!" Gingerbread's voice rang out from the distance. Spaghetti made a taunting and pout-like frown.

 

    "Ah, seems as there won't be any bloodshed today," He sighed, "We have to get on our way my fighting machine."

 

    Brownie nor B-52 could move before Spaghetti hit Brownie on the head with the flat part of the fork. Brownie's vision was swallowed by black.

 

 


	3. Imprisoned

     B-52 stared wide-eyed at the figure who stood before him. B-52 pushed himself back on the old run down bed, back pressed against the wall and wings wrapped around himself slightly. Spaghetti smiled a cruel smile.

 

    "Why do you look so surprised toy?" He said, his voice dripping in a sweet venom that made B-52 feel sick, "Did you really think your little facade would last? Did you really think I wouldn't find you? And why are you so upset? Did you think anyone else would ever see past your illusion, see what you really are and accept it? See that you're nothing more than a fighting machine."

 

     B-52 flinched, he was trembling.

 

     "Y-you're wrong," He finally managed to stutter out, "Brownie-"

 

     "Brownie what? Sees you as a human? Sees you as anything other than the killer you are? Cares about you? Or even..." Spaghetti laughed, " _Loves you?_ "

 

     "H-he does!" B-52 blurted out without thinking, then slapped a hand over his mouth out of fear of saying something that could get himself in trouble. He knew all too well the punishment for trying to talk back or even doing something that would displease the redheaded Food Soul. Spaghetti's eyes narrowed for a moment.

 

     "Thinking for yourself never really was your strong point," He commented, "No one could ever love you. No one can love a machine."

 

     B-52 sat there in silence, spare the occasional whimper, shaking like a leaf in a storm. Finally Spaghetti spoke again.

 

     "Cocktail B-52, stand by for orders."  
  
     

     B-52's eyes widened. In his mind the old urge to stand up perfectly straight like a stone soldier popped up, but the fear and his will overruled it. He looked up at Spaghetti, eyes wide and fearful. The other Food Soul was now frowning. He grabbed the blond by his hair, making him let out a pained yelp, and pulled him off the bed to stand up.

 

     " _I said_ , Cocktail B-52 _stand by for orders_ ," He hissed.

 

     "No!" B-52 cried out, using his metal arm to knock away his tormentor's hand, immediately shielding himself with his wings. All the sweet venom that previously oozing from Spaghetti's voice turned to pure malice right then and there.

 

     "Move your wings. Or else you'll be making this much worse on yourself."

 

     B-52 didn't move, nor did he speak. He couldn't find it in himself to.

 

     "Fine, have it your way."

 

    Spaghetti grabbed one of his wings, forcing it away from it's shield-like position, and twisting it. The sound of metal twisting and contorting could be heard as B-52 felt an unbearable pain blossom. He let out a pained and fearful scream, knowing that this was only the beginning.


	4. Awaken

    When Brownie woke up it was back at the restaurant, without B-52, and in an infirmary bed. He tried to think about how he got there, but everything felt fuzzy and blurred out. The only other people in the room were Milk and Black Tea, who were talking in hushed voices that Brownie could just barely make out.

 

    "How much longer do you think he'll be out, Milk?"

 

    "I'm not sure, but it shouldn't be much longer. Are we going to tell him as soon as he wakes up?"

 

    "I don't think we have much of a choice. He deserves to know. He might be able to tell us what happened too, anything will-"

 

    The two both turned to look at him as he groaned and sat up. They were soon both by his side.

 

    "How are you feeling Brownie?" Milk asked in her monotone, yet caring voice. 

 

    "My head hurts, and I'm a little sore, but other than that no worse for wear," He replied, "Though I have to ask, how did I get here?"

 

    Black Tea and Milk looked at each other, the ghost of surprise crossing over their faces. Black Tea furrowed her brows slightly, "What do you mean Brownie? Do you not remember the battle and it's aftermath?"

 

    "Hmm..." Brownie thought, defogging his memory, "Ah yes, I apologize, my head seems to be a bit foggy. We had to retreat, I went with B-52 and- Wait, where is    B-52? Is he alright? He isn't hurt is he? He seemed worn out when we were fleeing."

 

     "Brownie," Black Tea said hesitantly, Brownie was trying to fully clear his mind as she did, "We don't know. B-52 is missing."

 

     Then it all came rushing back to him. He pushed himself out of the bed, much to Black Tea and Milk's surprise, heading towards the door and looking around frantically for his gun.

 

     "Calm down," Milk said, "You just woke up, you-"  
  


     "N-no you don't understand! We have to go right now! We, we need to get together a team! We need to-"

 

     "Brownie," Black Tea interrupted, "What do you mean? Do you know what happened to B-52?"

 

     Brownie looked back at them, crystal blue eyes wide in concern and fear.

 

     "Spaghetti took him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and for another chapter that's so short! I've been busy and writers block is a bitch. There is more to come soon though, I promise!
> 
> Feel free to check out my Food Fantasy blog tiramisus-spoon.tumblr.com! You can feel free to request headcanons and short stories there!


	5. Rescue

     "So when we get there, Black Tea, Milk, Gingerbread, and Steak will distract Spaghetti," Master Attendant explained, "Then Red Wine, you're the quickest, you get in, get B-52, and then-"

 

     "Master Attendant," Brownie said, slipping in the door, "I sincerely apologize for interrupting but I must disagree. I will- I want to go with you."

 

     Master Attendant looked towards Brownie. She looked tired, so very tired. It had been three days since Brownie had woken up with his boyfriend missing. They finally had pinpointed where Spaghetti was an hour prior, with the help from Coffee, who did some digging around for gossip in hopes of helping. Master Attendant had called half of the usual main team in immediately, along with Steak and Red Wine to substitute for Brownie and B-52. She looked just as tired as Brownie, it was obvious neither of them had gotten much, if any, sleep since the team returned from the previous mission, missing B-52 and with an unconscious Brownie in tow.

 

    "Brownie..." Master Attendant sighed, as she was trying to think of how to word her refusal, Brownie continued.

 

    "Master Attendant please. B-52 is my partner, no, he so much more to me than just my partner in battle, he's my partner in life and love, as cheesy as it sounds. Spaghetti was able to take him while I was right there, I wasn't quick enough. I couldn't be truly there for him then, please, let me be there for him now."

 

     And that was all it took. Master Attendant caved, she allowed Brownie to go, having the planned team distract Spaghetti, but had Brownie going to find B-52. They left that day. It was a day's travel to get to where they had found out Spaghetti was hiding out. Brownie was antsy, only sleeping because of Master Attendant's insisting that he be in top shape for the rescue mission.

 

    They arrived at noon, Spaghetti's hide out was an old house on the outskirts of a small town. The main team and Master Attendant found Spaghetti in the front, engaging him in battle while Brownie sneaked in the back basement door. He flipped the lights on and found that in the basement there was a door leading to what Brownie assumed would be a cellar or storage pantry. The door was locked, but there was a key hooked on a nail in the wall. The butler heard a creaking noise from within as he grabbed the key, unlocking the door.

 

      _Click._

 

    "B-52?" Brownie asked softly as he opened the door. His eyes widened at what he saw. B-52 was laying bloodied and bruised on a tattered old bed, with no blankets or pillows on the equally tattered and very thin mattress. His wings were bent, metal at angles it should never be able to reach, the canvas of the wings torn. His pale blond hair was matted and a mess, there was blood on the occasional part of it as well, only adding to the mess. Just looking at the scene, Brownie felt as if he was going to be sick with horror, disgust, and anger. He ran over, dropping to his knees so his face would roughly be at the level of his boyfriend's. He gently cupped a pale cheek in his gloved hand.

 

    "B-52, please wake up. I'm here now. Please wake up B," He whispered, tears pricking his eye.

 

    Slowly B-52 opened his eyes, hearing a familiar voice. He saw the blurry figure in front if him, half thinking he was hallucinating.

 

    "B... Brownie?" He managed to mumble. Brownie smiled slightly, as hard as it was given the situation, hoping to reassure the injured Food Soul.

 

    "Yes, it's me B. I'm here, it's okay now. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I'm going to get you out of here B, everything is gonna be okay now," Brownie reassured, despite his own panicked tone. He pressed a gentle kiss to B-52's forehead before looking him the eyes again, "Okay, let's get you out of here, you don't look like you can walk on your own, but I don't know it I can carry you... Why don't you lean on me okay?"

 

    "O-okay," B-52 coughed. As he helped B-52 sit up and drape an arm over his shoulders, Brownie made sure to be extremely gentle, as if his boyfriend was made of glass. He helped B-52 stand up, feeling the mechanical Food Soul shaking as he shifted his weight onto the butler. Brownie touched his earpiece.

 

    "I've got him."  
  


    Gingerbread's voice came over the other end. Brownie could practically hear her smirk.

 

    "Alright, let's blow this joint."


	6. Safe

     Brownie and B-52 waited for the others at the assigned meeting spot on the edge of the forest for quite awhile. B-52 had practically passed out, clinging to Brownie as he faded out of consciousness like the other Food Soul would disappear if he didn't. All the while, Brownie gently ran his fingers through his blond hair as they sat, tears pricking his eyes the more he thought of the state B-52 was in. After a bit of silence except for the sound of B-52's shaky and shallow breaths, Brownie heard multiple sets of footsteps and voices. Recognizing the voices, the butler called out.

 

     "Over here!"

 

     Eventually Master Attendant and the team were standing over him. They all looked scuffed up and tired to varying degrees. Milk immediately knelt down, looking over B-52's wounds. She furrowed her brows.

 

     "This is bad..." She muttered, "After that fight, I don't know how much energy I have left, but I'll try my best."

 

     They all sat in anxious silence as they watched Milk get to work. Some of B-52's smaller wounds closed up for the most part, becoming nothing more than thin, scarlet lines, but others only stopped bleeding or healed slightly. By the time Milk had spent all of her energy, B-52 was definitely still in bad shape, but at least it was better than before. Milk let out a sigh of exhaustion, then fell back into Black Tea's arms.

 

     "Take it easy dear..." Black Tea whispered to her, helping her stand. There was silence before Brownie spoke.

 

     "Is... Spaghetti?"

 

     "No," Master Attendant replied, "We weren't able to end him. But... He won't ever come back for either you or B-52, at least if he has half a brain cell he won't."  


     "We roughed him up real good!" Gingerbread said with a smile, blood on her shield and clothes(whether it was hers or not was questionable), "He knows not to come back now, though I'd love to skewer him with my sword..."

 

     "Wouldn't we all," Steak added, then looked down at the unconscious B-52, then to Master Attendant "We should head back to camp Master Attendant. I could carry B-52."

 

     Master Attendant nodded. Steak then looked at Brownie, as if waiting for permission. Brownie squirmed his way out of his boyfriend's grasp.

 

     "Be careful with his wings."

 

     "Will make sure to be."

 

      As Steak picked him up B-52 stirred in his sleep, reaching out as if looking for something. Brownie gently grabbed his hands.

 

     "Shh... It's okay B, you're okay," Brownie whispered soothingly before realizing everyone was looking at him, causing him to blush. He coughed awkwardly, "Ahem, I uh, let's head back to camp."

 

      When they got back, Brownie went to work bandaging B-52's wounds carefully and fixing what mechanical parts he could with his portable tool set. His wings were far too damaged to fix at the moment, so Brownie carefully detached them. He knew it was typically not the most pleasant ordeal for B-52, but with the horrible shape they were in at that moment, he figured B-52 would want them off. He set them aside, telling himself to fix them when they get back to the restaurant and he had access to the proper tools. Now he just sat next to his boyfriend, waiting for him to wake up. He sat there silently for almost an hour, holding B-52's hand, before the other Food Soul stirred.

 

     "Brownie...?" He mumbled, making the butler immediately perk up. B-52's eyes fluttered open slowly to reveal Brownie looking down at him worriedly.

 

     "Yes, I'm right here B," He replied softly, smiling as tears pricked his eyes, "How are you feeling love?"

 

     "Everything hurts, especially my back... Did you detach my wings?" He groaned, flinching as he tried to sit up, "Ah!"

 

     "Hey, don't try to sit up, you're still really hurt," Brownie said, panic shooting through him for a split second, "And yes, I hope you don't mind, they just... were in really bad shape, I figured it'd be less painful for you. I also tried to fix up some of your parts."  


    "I-it's fine," B-52 said, wincing as he laid back down, then something seemed to click, "W-wait! W-where are we?! A-are you hurt?! Oh no he didn't hurt you did he I-"

 

    "Calm down B, it's alright, we're in camp, with Master Attendant, Mistress Black Tea, Milk, Gingerbread, Steak, and Red Wine. It's okay now."

 

     B-52 paused, eyes wide, then they started watering with tears. B-52 was shaking.

 

    "B, are you alright?" Brownie asked gently, he gained no answer, "B? B-52?"

 

    B-52 looked at Brownie, taking in a shaky breath.

 

    "Y-you came back for m-me."

 

    Those words felt like a punch in the gut to Brownie. He immediately pulled B-52 into a hug, almost shaking as well. He pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's making sure crystal blue eyes met bright blue and orange ones.

 

    "B-52, look at me," He said, his voice cracking slightly, "Look at me love. Of course I came back for you B, I would never leave you. _Never_. I couldn't even sleep when you were gone, the only thing I could think of was getting you back, of saving you from that monster. I was worried sick B-52. Everyone was. I'm so sorry it took so long to get you back, I swear we were looking for you. I swear the moment that we figured out where that monster was keeping you we set out as soon as possible. God, B I'm so sorry you had to go through that; I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you and that he ever laid his hands on on you again. I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe, but I'd never leave you behind B-52, _I will always_ come back for you."

 

     There was silence, both of their eyes were watering with tears, then B-52 broke down. He started sobbing, practically going limp against his boyfriend, sobs racking his injured body. He leaned into Brownie's touch, his very presence. He felt like he could shatter at any moment, his entire body ached and throbbed with pain, and Brownie was the only thing keeping him grounded. And Brownie held him close, gently yet securely, running his fingers through the blond's hair, muttering reassurances and offering the comfort that B-52 desperately needed.

 

     "I... I was so s-scared," B-52 hiccuped through sobs, "It hurt, B-Brownie... I w-was all alone, a-and..."

 

     "I know, I know love," Brownie crooned, "It's okay now. I swear he's never going to even look at you again, nevertheless touch you or hurt you. I've got you now B, I've got you. It's okay now, you're here, I'm here, you're in my arms, you're safe."

 

     They stayed like that for a long time, B-52 weeping in Brownie's arms, Brownie gently reassuring him. Eventually B-52 calmed, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

     "T-Thank you Brownie," He said, voice hoarse from crying. Brownie smiled, laying them both down.

 

     "Of course, I will always be here for you love," He kissed the other gently, "I love you B-52."

 

     "I love you too Brownie."

 

     When Master Attendant came to check on them, she found them pressed closely together. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other, B-52's head resting on Brownie's chest above his heart. She smiled, looking at the almost content looks on their faces. Content, together, _safe_.


	7. Sound

    When B-52 woke up it was cold.

 

    Without opening his eyes he rolled over and reached an arm out to both cling to Brownie and grab a blanket.

 

    He found warmth. He found the blanket. And most importantly, he found Brownie.

 

    Even though he was sore, having finally reached the restaurant the day before, B-52 was the happiest he'd been in days. Master Attendant gave both him and Brownie time off until B-52 had fully healed, and while Milk had pretty much put him on bed rest until further notice, he didn't really mind. Because it wasn't the cold and tattered bed in the dirty cellar of Spaghetti's hideout, it was the warm and soft bed he and Brownie shared.

 

    B-52 nuzzled his face into the back of his boyfriend's shoulder, the warmth and faint scent of cocoa keeping his mind from drifting back to a few days before, in his musty prison. While he was now safe, his mind kept trying to wander backwards, he already had suffered from a nightmare, but Brownie had been there to help comfort him. They both knew that B-52's mental wounds would take longer to heal than his physical ones, but neither said it, it was just a silent understanding. The same as the silent understanding that they would get through this together. Brownie stirred.

 

    "Morning B," He yawned, turning with a shuffle to face his boyfriend, "You sleep any better after you calmed down from the nightmare?"

 

    B-52 nodded, making Brownie smile a small smile.

 

     "That's good. I finished repairing your wings last night before I joined you in bed, I could reattach them if you'd like."

 

    "Hmm, in a little," B-52 hummed softly, "Stay with me a little longer please."

 

    "Of course," Brownie said, placing a gentle kiss on the cut on B-52's cheek. He wrapped his arms around the taller Food Soul, running a hand through platinum blond hair. B-52 let out a content sigh, letting himself relax under the butler's caring touch. They stayed like that for a long time, until eventually B-52 let Brownie get up to get the wings. When he came back B-52 was sitting up, and had gotten the tool set out for Brownie. The butler smiled, setting the wings down.

 

     "You ready B?" Brownie asked.

 

     "Yeah."

 

     "Okay, I'll be as gentle as possible, but if it hurts too bad tell me."

 

    B-52 nodded and then Brownie got to work. It took awhile, but eventually the wings were once again attached.

 

    "Okay," Brownie said, "Can you try to move them? It might hurt a little at first."

 

   B-52 nodded. Brownie was right, it did hurt at first, making him flinch, but soon B-52 was able to move his wings freely, although they were sore, and his head hurt from all the tinkering Brownie had to do.

 

    "They're sore but, they work."

 

    "That's good. You want to lay down? I have no doubt your head must hurt after all of that. I'll lay with you if you'd like."

 

    "I'd like that," B-52 replied with a nod and a smile. Brownie returned the expression.

 

    "Okay, just let me double check your wings. To be safe."

 

    Once Brownie had finished, he laid down with B-52, covering them both with the soft and warm blankets. He pulled B-52 into a hug, letting the taller Food Soul rest his head on his chest. They sat in a warm silence for a minute until B-52 spoke.

 

    "Brownie?"

 

    "Yes love?"

 

    "I love you."

 

    Brownie smiled.

 

    "I love you too B."

 

    Smiling, B-52 closed his eyes, warm in Brownie's embrace. Safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yo to everyone who has stuck around to the end! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
